


I Hope You Don't Remember I Said Any Of These Things By Tomorrow

by idk_what_username_to_use



Category: New Girl (TV 2011)
Genre: F/M, The Crawl, drunk, s04ep15, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_what_username_to_use/pseuds/idk_what_username_to_use
Summary: What lead to Schmidt's confession in the bathroom
Relationships: Cece Parekh/Schmidt (New Girl)
Kudos: 2





	I Hope You Don't Remember I Said Any Of These Things By Tomorrow

“Cece stop. You are super drunk”

“I will outdrink… ma- mi- oh no”

“Cece what…”

Cece throws up right onto the table.

“I’m fiiiiine, Cece’s fiiiiine.”

“Cece you just vomited, you are clearly not fine. I’m frankly lucky you didn’t get any of that stuff onto my perfectly tailored suit”

“I told you- I told YOU, I’m fine”

“Cece come on, you can’t sit here all night vomiting to achieve something impossible”

Schmidt stands up, grabs Cece’s arm, and pulls her to her feet.

“Where we going?”

“We are going to the bathroom in case you throw up any more”

“Mm- okay”

Cece stumbles around not being able to walk properly to the bathroom. Schmidt tightens his hold on her arm more properly when going to the bathroom. Once in there, Schmidt has to yank her to get to a big stall. Cece instantly starts throwing up into the toilet.

“I told you that you weren’t fine Cecilia”

“Well *burp* I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU THINK”

Cece throws up even more than before. She gets out so much that she has to put her head down on the toilet seat while gripping it.

“Oh god” Cece groans.

“Here, Cece, have some water” Schmidt says while offering his water bottle. 

“No, thank you. No. Valentine’s Day just sucks.”

“I don’t know, I kind of like it,” Schmidt says with a smirk on his face.

“Since when?”

“Since a few years ago. Since three years ago, to be exact.”

“Oh, what happened three… oh” 

Cece grins in realization.

“It was when you first took a chance on me,” Schmidt tells her, “And we humped until the sun came out. Did all the things that R. Kelly raps about.”

Cece tilts her head and says, “Yeah, I know. I was there.”

“It was the best night of my life, and ever since then, Valentine’s Day has always been my favorite holiday. And I hope that you don’t remember that I have said any of these things tomorrow.”

Cece smiles at Schmidt, she wants to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing drunk characters (if you couldn't already tell)


End file.
